


The Agony and the Ecstacy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's trip to the dentist leaves him in need of some extra special cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony and the Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wisdom tooth extracted and I'm on pain medication.   
> 

## The Agony and the Ecstacy

by blarney stone

Author's webpage: <http://www.internetdump.com/users/blarney>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly. I belong to 6 major credit cards and a cat named Phoebe.   


* * *

"Mmmhhm mmh!!" Blair snarled as Jim, who'd just come home from work, bent down to kiss him as he sprawled on the bed they shared. 

Frowning, Jim reached for a handful of the brown curls and was rewarded with a hard slap on the arm. "What's wrong with you, Chief?" he asked with concern. 

"Hmmm memhhmm mmeehhm," Blair complained angrily, pounding his fist on the bed. 

"Oh, you've been to the dentist," the Sentinel interpreted. 

"Mmeemm mmehhmmh mmem hhhmmm." 

"Ouch, you had a wisdom tooth pulled. That must hurt like hell." 

"mmm hmm." 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He reached for the prone guide's zipper, anxious to apply his own special home remedy, when a nike clad foot caught him in the stomach and shoved him on to his rump. 

"Mumm hrrmm," growled Blair, murder in his eyes. 

Picking himself up cautiously, Jim held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I was just trying to help. No need to get upset." 

"Hmmm mmem mee." 

"Well, turn over and I'll be happy to kiss it for you!" Jim retorted. He turned on his heels and stomped off. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll be downstairs watching Walker, Texas Ranger." 

"Hmm!" 

"What?" 

"Ehhm memmeehh mmeehhh." 

"But you don't want me to touch you. . " 

"Mmeem hhmmem rhhme." 

"Okay, but if you get violent again, I'm outta here." 

Hesitantly, Jim made his way to the foot of the bed and waited. Blair grunted encouragingly, and ever-so-slowly Jim began to unbutton his shirt. As the fabric fell away to reveal the washboard abs that drove his lover wild, Jim asked coyly, "Do you like what you see?" 

"Mmmmm!" 

"Would you like to see more?" 

"Mmm Hmmm!!" 

The shirt dropped to the floor and Jim ran his hands over his bare chest, pausing to tease his nipples until they were erect. 

"Immm." 

"You want to see more skin? You're the boss!" With that, Jim kicked off his shoes and hopping from one foot to the other, removed his socks. Then he unbuckled his way too tight jeans slide them off. Dressed in his boxers with little black kitties decorating them, Jim waited further instructions. 

"Hmm mmem mhh!!" Blair demanded. 

"If you insist." He turned his back to the younger man, and with much more backside wriggling than was absolutely necessary, he pulled the down and stepped out of them. Rubbing his well-muscled ass sensuously, he glanced over his shoulder at Blair and smiled wickedly at his Guide's blue eyes, round as saucers, glued to his butt. 

"Hmm mmemmrm mmem mmrmemm mmerrm," sighed Blair, miserably. 

"I know. I wish you were up for the job, too. But we can alway pretend can't we?" Jim circled around the bed and opened a drawer on the nightstand. Eyes glinting, he removed a large, interestingly shaped candle and a tube of mint-flavored lube. He then, pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat with his legs spread wide and perched on the bed. 

Blair turned on his side, and watched with fascination as Jim squeezed a large dollop of the lube on his fingers and then began working them in his asshole. 

"That's good! You know how much I like that," he gasped. "Oooh, this stuff tingles!" 

"Mmm mhhm!" 

"Not so fast! I'm enjoying this." Licking his lips with delight, he inserted another finger, bringing the total up to three, into the his tight passage. "Baby, I need to be ridden long and hard right about now," he whispered. 

"Ummmmm!" Blair groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"Oh well, if I can't have your perfect dick shoved into my ass, then I guess I'll have to settle for this." He coated the candle with a generous amount of the lube and pressed it up against his passage. 

**"MMMMMMMM!"**

"BLAIR!" he screamed and rammed it in. His eyes filled up with tears from the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. "Blair!" he moaned, as he began to move the bulky object in and out. 

A trickle of drool ran down Blair's chin as his lover writhed in ecstasy. He groaned piteously as he felt his own erection straining at the fabric of his pants. 

"Fuck me harder, Blair," Jim hissed as the candle repeatedly came in contact with his prostate. "C'mom baby, make me cum! I want to give it to you. Yes, that's it! Oh yeah, oh yeah, OH YEAH! BLLLAAAIIIRR!" He threw back his head and howled, spraying a stream of hot, milky cum across the bed and onto Blair's shirt. 

A few minutes later, Jim regained consciousness and gazed lovingly at his partner. Blair's sweating face and twitching eyes brought a frown to his face. Then his eyes were drawn to the very noticeable bulge in the other's pants. With the grace of a panther, Jim slinked over and knelt by his thoroughly aroused Guide. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"Mmmm mmm hmm," Blair protested. 

"No, you don't have to move. You don't have to do anything. Just let Uncle Jim take care of this problem for you." 

Blair nodded and closed his eyes. Strong hands unzipped his pants and freed his desperate cock from it's confinement. He shivered as a warm tongue licked it's way down the length of the shaft and then stopped to suck on his balls. Then, with no warning, Jim throated him. 

Feeling like he was in some strange Vonnegut inspired hallucination, Blair relaxed his entire body and let Jim suck the life out of him. A strange rumbling sound echoed through his body, starting at his dick. It was Jim purring like a cat. The pain in his mouth and the pounding in his head faded, leaving only a rising tide of pleasure. 

When it became unbearable, Jim sucked harder and Blair filled his lover's mouth with his seed. Jim swallowed greedily and then licked the cock clean. 

Finally, he looked up. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Mmm hmm," Blair answered, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

"Go to sleep then, Chief," he gently ordered and lay his head down on the younger man's chest. 

"M hmm hee." 

"I love you too, Blair." 

the end. 


End file.
